Estupido Patronus
by GrimCookie
Summary: Los estudiantes del mundo magico solo se preguntaban que clase de criatura magica era esa, mientras que los nacidos de muggles no podian contener las risas. El pobre Harry solo podia enrojecer y ocultar su rostro entre las manos, junto con la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapaba. Pero que estupido Patronus le habia tocado. (Un poco de AU y lijeros toques de Crack)


**Esto es completamente AU con un poco de Crack, se me ocurrió gracias a un post que vi en Tumblr, espero les guste!**

* * *

Harry Potter bostezó con peresa al mismo tiempo que que entraba al gran comedor, los párpados se le caian solos y pequeñas bolsas se podían apreciar debajo de los ojos, aun así, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre la apariencia de cansancio del pelinegro.

Harry tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Ron y Hermione, ambos saludando alegremente a Harry mientras que éste solo alcanzó a dar una pequeña sonrisa en la direccion de sus amigos.

-Harry, ¿Que te sucedio? Te vez… cansado…-

El chico de cabello azabache solo murmuró algo y se llevó un panquesito a la boca, masticando con pereza mientras el olor a vainilla y caramelo invadia su nariz.

-Estuvo despierto mucho tiempo.- Contestó Ron por su amigo. -Últimamente se ha quedado desvelado mirando algo debajo de las sabanas… habia luz, asi que crei que se encontraba leyendo un libro muggle con el hechizo lumos.-

Hermione levantó una ceja ante la respuesta y le dio una mirada a Harry. -¿Leyendo? Harry, me alegro que te sientas tan interesado en la lectura, pero dormir también es importante, el cerebro tiene que descansar.-

-¿Eh? A, si Mione, lo siento, tratare de dormir más temprano, lo prometo.- Dijo con un bostezo y una sonrisa. -Pero es un buen j… libro.-

-¿A si? ¿Cual es el título? Quizás yo también pueda leerlo.-

Harry parpadeó varias veces y parecía que el sueño lo habia dejado de golpe, sus ojos verdes parecieron reflejar pánico por un segundo. -Uhh, veras, se llama…-

_Ding!_

_Salvado por la campana._

La campana para ir clases dio leves tintineos y todos los alumnos rápidamente se levantaron para ir a clases, Ron se llevó una tira de tocino entre los dientes mientras Harry se llevaba otro panquesito en los bolsillo. Hermione dio un suspiro, otra vez comerian en clase.

-Vamos Harry, Ron ya se fue, recuerda que tenemos Defensa contra las artes oscuras y nos enseñaran a hacer el Patronus!- Respondió la castaña con alegría, el hecho de aprender un nuevo hechizo siempre le alegraba el dia.

-Eh, si, vamos Mione.-

* * *

La sala se sentía algo más cálida de lo común, lo que los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw apreciaban mucho, el invierno en el castillo se habia hecho cada vez más crudo y los hechizos calentadores ya no eran suficientes para los estudiantes.

Ambos leones entraron con prisa y Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Harry como para disculparse y fue a sentarse junto a Padma Patil, ambas chicas habian desarrollado una amistad lenta pero fuerte en los últimos meses.

Harry fue a sentarse junto a Ron, quien le habia guardado un asiento y la clase comenzó. El profesor Lupin saludando como de costumbre y dando los datos básicos de que es un Patronus y para que sirve.

Hermione puso toda su atención en el profesor y su charla, pero sus ojos lentamente fueron a parar a Harry, quien estaba sentado una fila delante de ella. Al principio creyó que Harry estaba comiendo en clase, ya que tenia la cabeza baja, un libro tapándole el rostro… pero algo captó su atención y ella casi dio un respingo al mismo tiempo que Harry guardaba lo que sea que tenía en las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Era algo morado, y tenia… botones?

Rápidamente y asegurándose que el profesor no la viera, escribió una nota en un pedacito de pergamino y se la pasó a Padma, quien en turno se la pasó a Ron. El pelirrojo parecía sorprendido con que Hermione pasara notas en clase, pero leyo el mensaje de todos modos.

_"El jue ***tachado*** El libro de Harry era raro? Morado con botones y con una cosa de color en la parte de atrás?"_

Ron no pudo contestar la nota, ya que el profesor estaba mirando a los alumnos, pero se volteo ligeramente para ver a Hermione y dio una positiva con la cabeza.

_No puede ser..._

-Bien!- Interrumpió el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ahora, juntense en parejas, segun la informacion que he dado y los detalles del hechizo, intentaran conjurar un Patronus. Recuerden, tienen que pensar en un recuerdo feliz, el mejor que tengan. Comiencen!-

Hermione y Padma rápidamente se pararon de sus lugares y fueron a una esquina del salon a practicar sus Patronus, las mesas y sillas fueron movidas hacia las paredes para hacer espacio a los alumnos.

Era poco decir que ningun estudiante habia conseguido el resultado deseado, Hermione solo conseguia conjurar un humo plateado por cinco segundos y desaparecía, Padma obtenía el mismo resultado, Ron lograba que su varita salpicará polvos plateados al aire y Harry…

Harry se estaba concentrando.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, murmuraba por lo bajo y parecía tratar de pensar en algo, quizás en el momento más feliz que pudiera recordar, lo que no seria sencillo… Mientras que los Dursley por fin habían empezado a tratarlo mejor, casi como familia, le compraban cosas, no lo maltrataban y se habian disculpado por su trato con el ojiverde (Solo Petunia y Dudley. Vernon aun lo ignoraba y murmuraba 'fenomeno ingrato' cuando el se acercaba.) Pero aun no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, claro que no.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del joven Potter al mismo tiempo que abria los ojos. Sacudiendo la varita suavemente y diciendo un 'Expecto Patronum', un humo blanco salió de su varita, poco a poco tomando una forma pequeña, un animal que era….

La clase abrió los ojos como platos y varias mandíbulas casi tocaron el suelo al ver a la criatura, Hermione se encontraba en el mismo estado, pero por motivos diferentes.

_No… puede…ser._

-¡Vaya! Lo has logrado Harry ¡Y en tu primer intento! ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor!.- El profesor asintió con la cabeza levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Por cierto Harry, ¿Que clase de criatura es? Nunca antes he visto semejante cosa en mi vida…-

Harry enrojeció tanto hasta igualar el color del cabello de Ron, quien estaba con la boca abierta mirando como la pequeña criatura plateada subía al hombro del ojiverde, dejando una estela de fino humo color plata a su paso.

-Esto… es un….uh, ¿Como lo explico…?-

Varios estudiantes rieron por lo bajo, todos siendo hijos de Muggles o al menos criados en el mundo muggle. Una estudiante de Ravenclaw hasta se mordió el puño para no soltar una carcajada.

-Es…? Bueno, no importa, puedes decírmelo después si quieres. La clase ya va a acabar… ¡Bien! Buen trabajo, todos ustedes. Continuaremos la proxima clase, ahora pueden salir y recuerden practicar el movimiento de varita y encuentren ese pensamiento feliz.-

-¡Si profesor!-

La criatura plateada acarició la mejilla de Harry con la suya y desaparecio en una estela de humo plateado, las risitas de los magos y brujas del mundo muggle aun eran escuchadas.

Ron rápidamente siguió a Harry mientras este salia del aula, guardando su varita en los bolsillo. -Amigo ¡Eso fue increible! ¿Pero que era esa criatura? Nunca vi algo que se le pareciera…-

-Es… una criatura del mundo muggle, eh si, eso.-

-¡Harry Potter!

Hermione rápidamente fue hacia ambos y el ojiverde deseo que se lo tragara la tierra, que Hogwarts abriera una enorme boca en el suelo para que el saltara dentro.

-Ron, ¿Puedes adelantarte? Necesito hablar con Hermione.-

-Claro hermano, buena suerte.-

Harry sonrio un poco y camino hacia Hermione, pero la castaña a estaba frente a frente con él, una mirada un tanto acusadora lo hizo estremecer.

-Uh Mione…- Se detuvo, la mano de Hermione fue hasta su bolsillo, tomando algo de plastico cubierto de migas, algo morado y con botones…

-¿En serio Harry?- Pregunto Hermione, una ceja levantándose lentamente mientras miraba el objeto incrédula, una cajita amarilla se podia ver en la parte de atrás. -¿Una Gameboy en el colegio? Entiendo cuando son naipes explosivos o yo-yos explota-colores, ¿Pero una Gameboy? ¿Como diablos la trajiste y como funciona en el colegio? Apuesto que esto es lo que Ron creia que estabas 'leyendo' por las noches.-

-Primero.- se defendio Harry.- Es una Gameboy Color, no solo una Gameboy, segundo, la traje por que… bueno, fue el primer regalo que tía Petunia y Dudley me hicieron luego de disculparse por como me trataron… el primer regalo que me dio la familia, no me sentia bien dejándola en casa. -Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente.- Y tercero, funciona en el colegio por que no utiliza electricidad, solo baterías, baterías que traje por si las dudas y que tía Petunia me manda por el correo cada mes.-

Hermione dio un gemido de exasperación y rodo los ojos, pero ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, disfrutando del pequeño tiempo libre que tenian antes de la proxima clase.

-Asi que… ¿Tu Patronus tomo esa forma por que ese fue el primer regalo que te dieron?-

-Bueno, cuando dijieron pensamiento feliz, trate de buscar uno… ninguno era muy fuerte, pero entonces me acorde cuando mi tia y mi primo me trajeron el regalo y…- Se encogio de hombros.

-Oh.- Fue todo lo que la castaña pudo decir y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, poco a poco la expresión de Hermione cambió a una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero en serio Harry, ¿Un Pikachu? ¿Tu Patronus es un Pikachu?-

-¡Oye!- Harry enrojeció tanto como el cabello de los Weasley y Hermione solo una risita. -No es mi culpa que haya pasado eso, yo no controlo la forma de mi Patronus… Ademas, Pikachu es genial.-

-¡Un Pikachu! No puedo creerlo, la mitad del colegio se quedara preguntando que clase de criatura mágica es esa y la otra mitad no podra parar de reir por el resto del año.- Hermione rió por lo bajo y Harry le dio una mirada con dolor fingido. -¿Crees que algunos te digan Ash Potter ahora? O quizas deberias decir un 'Pikachu, yo te elijo!' cuando hagas tu Patronus.-

-Mione…- El tono era divertido, Harry estaba aparentando exasperación pero una sonrisa cayo a sus labios

-¿Si, señor maestro Pokémon?-

-Para ya, ¿Me devolverias mi Gameboy Color?-

-Solo si prometes no jugar hasta alta horas de la noche.-

-Vale, vale, lo prometo.-

Hermione sonrió y entregó el juego a su legítimo dueño con gusto, Harry lo guardo en su túnica, aun con las mejillas algo coloradas pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes una cosa, creo que un Arcanine te hubiera quedado mejor.-

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca para preguntar como sabia sobre ese Pokémon cuando una voz lo paró en seco.

-Oye, Harry!-

Un sonriente Dean Thomas aparecio detras de ellos, parecia que habia corrido para alcanzarlo, ya que se aferró de las rodillas tan pronto paro.

-Si Dean, ¿Que sucede?-

Dean estaba sonriendo, se puso de pie y miró a Harry, una risita que intento contener escapo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que hablo.

- ¿...Pika pi?-

Hermione estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que Dean se revolcaba en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago, Harry se puso colorado una vez más y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, dando un pequeño gemido.

Estaba decidido, iba a hacer que Hermione, Dean (en especial Hermione) y todo estudiante que supiera del juego se consiguieran una Gameboy color para patearles el trasero en una batalla Pokémon.

Estupido Patronus de Pikachu.

* * *

**xD Bueno, se me ocurrio con un post que vi en Tumblr, estaba en ingles, pero lo traducire para ustedes, literalmente decia:**

**"Pero en serio, imaginense a un brujo/bruja hijo/a de muggles yendo a Hogwarts y aprendiendo a hacer el hechizo Patronus y resulta que es un Pikachu."**

**"Y todos estan como 'OOOH que es esa criatura' mientras todos los nacidos de muggles se rien y andan diciendo 'Pika Pika por el resto del año y los profesores no tienen idea de que significa.****'"**

**SDladka no importa xD Review, please?**


End file.
